


Conversation of Two Hearts: Interlude

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Four Time Travelers She Loved, and One Time She Time Traveled [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 19:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1523510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I met him.” There was no need for explanation, no need for questions. No need to wonder who she meant, who she’d met. Blue eyes met green, and in that gaze there was some strange mixture of wistfulness, pain, loss, love, hope, joy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation of Two Hearts: Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Conversation of Two Hearts  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Torchwood/Doctor Who  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Torchwood are mine. ^^;  
>  **Summary:** _“I met him.” There was no need for explanation, no need for questions. No need to wonder who she meant, who she’d met. Blue eyes met green, and in that gaze there was some strange mixture of wistfulness, pain, loss, love, hope, joy..._  
>  **Author's Notes:** An interlude within my [Four Time Travelers She Loved, and One Time She Time Traveled](http://archiveofourown.org/series/25271) series. Set after [Nine Questions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/501597).

“I met him.”

Silence. There was no need for explanation, no need for questions. No need to wonder who she meant, who she’d met. Blue eyes met green, and in that gaze there was some strange mixture of wistfulness, pain, loss, love, hope, joy... And more, so much more than she could name. Then he smiled, and it was in his smile as well. The smile of someone who had loved, so deeply, and lost, but was at a kind of peace with it. And she knew, reflected in her own gaze, was something similar, in a much paler shade. Her lips crooked and her gaze turned down, to stir her coffee, mix the cream, and he spoke.

“I figured you would eventually. With everything your Council deals with, especially now that you’re based out of London, it was bound to happen. He never can resist a good spot of trouble, the stranger the better.” Jack leaned back, chuckling, and it almost hurt to hear how deep the emotion ran in his voice. He wasn’t usually this transparent- except sometimes when he talked about Ianto, she’d hear it, see it peek out of his eyes when his guard slipped, but she never mentioned it, never let on, because she knew better- but this? She wished she could see him like this more often. Then he was continuing, amusement shining in his eyes. “What had he gotten himself into this time?”

“Nothing too bad, just a vampire run in. A newbie, even. I get the feeling he would have gotten through it sooner or later, I just lended a helping hand.” Buffy paused, remembering. The double beat of his hearts, that had drawn her the instant she heard it. Running, looking for someone she’d once known, and finding- _him_ instead. But she couldn’t regret it, not now. Not seeing the look on Jack’s face at the mention of him. She sipped at her coffee, made a soft hum of approval, and set the mug back down. Pinned Jack with a look that would have made vampires and demons quake in their boots. Jack just smirked. “You never told me he had two hearts.”

He didn’t even blink. He knew why he should have told her, because she’d come to him, after her mysterious lover had disappeared for the last time. She’d asked him if he knew anything about someone with two hearts, told him she’d known someone like that, a woman who’d vanished into thin air. He hadn’t said a word, hadn’t given her anything to go on, and she’d been angry with him, for awhile. And now?

“He’s the only one of his kind left. Whoever she was, it’s not the same.”

She could see it in his eyes now. So transparent, yet so shuttered. He’d been firm, back then. Hadn’t let show what he did now, and she wondered what had changed. He never told her everything, and she didn’t expect him to, but- something was different. Maybe she’d call Tosh, later, and ask her about it. For now, though, she let it drop. She played with the foam at the top of her drink, and forged ahead.

“He doesn’t know you. Or her. Not- not yet.” She glanced up, to meet his eyes again, and there- more of a pained look, bitter yet soft. Her voice was gentle as she continued. “I didn’t tell him anything. She- left me clues, although I didn’t know what she was doing at the time, but I figured it out. It’s before, for him. And I think- I might see him again.”

“I-“ Jack started, and then stopped, and he huffed a little and shook his head. “Good. You can’t tell him anything if you do. It’ll-“

“Timelines. I know.”

Jack nodded. Then, he all but seemed to shake himself, and Buffy thought she could see him settle everything into place, in his mind. Settle himself. And then he smiled.

“Buffy- your world is never going to be the same again. Not after him.”

Something warm flushed through her, at his words, his smile, and she leaned forward to lay her hand on top of his.

“Jack, my world hasn’t been the same since the night I met you.”

And then, her smile matching his, Buffy relaxed into the flow of the conversation, of enjoying the company of an old friend, love, and companion.


End file.
